Aishi Asareru Tame Ni
by PhantomSometimesWrites
Summary: He felt the rage bubble up in him as she said it, "How could you possibly feel that way?" He couldn't take it anymore. He did the unthinkable. He made the best idiotic misake he'd ever make in his life. He leaned down and kissed her. *I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club* and *Rating upped for future lemons*
1. Tense

**This will (hopefully) be a short fic for the Ouran Highschool Host Club community. The pairing, as of now, will be Kyoya and Haruhi, but I will change it if you lovlies so please. I will try to update weekly, but school is annoying and hard, so I may fall into Bi-Weekly after some time. If you are familiar with me, you'll know theirs actually two of us, but, I'd like this to be my own story, completly separate from Phoenix. Sooooooo, without further adue, I bring you Ashi** **Asareru Tame Ni**

* * *

Kyoya slammed angrily on his keyboard, well, in his mind he was. To anyone else, he was typing as usual, maybe a bit louder, but not enough to notice. Everyone except Haruhi fucking Fujioka. Haruhi was the very reason Kyoya was, in his mind, beating his keyboard senseless.

She was slowly killing Kyoya Ootori.

Kyoya himself was slowly beginning to question why she was doing this to him. Of course, all the while pinning the plane on the innocent girl, who so happened to tell whole school at her second year at Ouran, that she, was in fact, a female.

Many heartbroken girls asked if she was a transgener, and she politely said no, but to one, who she seems quite fond of, she explained that her dad did like to cross-dress and that it was a complete possibility that she might actually continue presenting as male, simply becuase she felt comfortable like that.

What crushed Tamaki and the Twins was that Haruhi continued to wear men's clothes. But it was good for the club, as some girls pretended she was a boy, to deny the fact that they were still hopelessly attracted to her, and well that was good for profit.

That was why Kyoya was irritated- no, angry- no livid. He had no reason to be here. Tamaki, was dumb enough to be able to simply stay with the club, so that when everyone graduated, the next batch of all-freshman Hosts were ready to go. But Kyoya, he had no reason to be there. He could leave the finances in the hands of someone else. He could trust that someone would be able to do it.

He could be out in America, or who knows where, but he was sitting in an abandoned music room watching girls swoon over boys and one girl simply talking to them, it was stupid!

He could be living his life right now, but no! He had to make sure that nobody ended up with Haruhi, as well as simultaneously lying to himself about the fact that he wanted her to himself.

He hit enter a little too hard, making the already curious girl excuse herself from the one coustmer that was still left with her.

"Kyoya-Senpai? Are you okay?" A dozen pairs of eyes landed on them, as the girl who was just with Haruhi swooned. The rest of the room was silent, "You seem stressed, and a little... Tense. I think it's putting some people on edge." She smoothly lied for his sake, as her coustmer paid for today's service and walked out. The buzz of host chatting continued after she expressed concern only her coustmers.

"I'm fine," Kyoya bit out from behind clenched teeth.

"You don't sound fine.' Haruhi stated flatly. Easily catching his terrible lie.

He could, if he wanted to, pin her to the closest wall and kiss her senseless. That would help, and for a moment, he fully considered that plan.

"I'm not feeling well." He bit out, still tense.

A girl came in towards the end of immbi hours, but Haruhi was perfectly willing to host her for what time was left, so she looked at Kyoya once more before he could say, "I need to speak with you after club hours."

She nodded and immediately went to speaking to the young lady that was there, she laughed and actually took her phone number down on a slip of paper before handing it to her.

He paid close attention to the conversation.

"We are friends after all." Haruhi said smiling meaningfully at the girl, "And honestly, you're quite nice, so yes. I will meet you at the park this Saturday. If its not too much to ask. May I take you to lunch?"

"I wasn't expecting you to say yes. But Haruhi, I'm straight." The girl who he quickly identified as Mizune Hirioka said with an almost sorry smile.

"Mizu! This is only platonic!" Haruhi said, "Damn rich bastards... Taking everything as a marriage proposal... You're worse than Tamaki..." She muttered.

Mizune, who seemed like she should have been offended just laughed and said, "Oh I don't think anyone could be as bad as Tamaki."

"You're right, Mizu..." Haruhi laughed along with Mizu

"If I may ask, why does your dad cross dress?" Mizu asked.

"He thinks I need some kind of motherly figure so he tries to be both my dad when I need it, but for the rest of the time, he's my...Mom? I don't know, really, that's just my best guess."

Kyoya immediately searched up this Mizune Hirioka and quickly listed everything important.

 _Mizune Hirioka: Female sofamore presumably straight, single, close with Haruhi, father runs a series of five star resteraunts across the globe._

Kyoya normally didn't feel anything when he was looking up info, but as he continued to glaze over Mizunes files, not finding a single thing about her mother, he grew angry. Not at the lack of info. He could care less about this Mizune girl, but something about how close Haruhi and her were made him angry.

 _Admit that you love her._ Some voice in the back of his mind said, _If you admit it, than you can have 'her. Then she'l_ _l be all yours, doesn't that sound nice, hmm?_

 _No! No it does not sound nice!_

 _People that are lying have a tendency not to use contractions. You're lying._

 _Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!_

The inner war he was having never once graced his delicate features, as he signed out of his laptop, he realized that all the guests had gone well as Mori and Hunny.

He only realized now that the shouting would begin.

"WHO WAS THAY GIRL, HARUHI! DADDY SAW YOU GIVING HER YOUR NUMBER!" Tamaki shouted as the Twins waited expectantly for their answers.

She gave in and sighed. "Her mother was a friend of my mom, and she had found me because her mother had talked about me going to Ouran, but as a girl specifically. She found out it was me when I announced it at the winter ball. She asked me if I was Trans or something because I was dressed like a boy, but I explained everything and welcomed her to see me after school at the Host Club. She took up my offer and met me here, and we started to hang out in school. She'd often catch me at the library, and we'd study together and stuff. So calm down."

Tamaki looked at her agape for a moment, before bursting out into his usual dramatics, "OH HARUHI! MY POOR DAUGHTER! SHE HAS FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE WHO CARED FOR HER MOTHER AS MUCH AS SHE DOES! TOUCHING INDEED! AND MIZUNE! BLESS THAT GIRLS SOUL, FOR SHE HAS OFFERED MY DEAR SWEET HARUHI A WAY TO COPE WITH THE CRIPPLING MOURNING OF HER DECEASED MOTHER! IF ONLY I, HER FATHER COULD-"

"Tamaki. It's nothing like that," Haruhi said bluntly, "I like her cause she's nice, and sarcastic, and funny, and smart. She doesn't do all the 'ohhh-ahh' crap you guys do at 'commener' things, which I credit her mother to bring the reason for, as she was a commoner, but I digress. Mizune didn't even know my mom. Mizunes mom is her STEP-mom. She just really likes her."

Tamaki, who had gone into shock was easily pushed out the door and sent on his way, much to Kyoyas pleasure.

 _That was the reason there were no records on Mizunes mother. There was a divorce. Clever tactic to huse it, if I must say so._

Hikaru and Kaoru chorused, "Why don't you come home with us, Haruhi! You can be our model for a new... Dress!"

"No. I have an Organic Chemistry test I need to study for."

Kaorus arm found its way around her waist, as he whispered into her ear, "Organic Chemistry, huh?"

Hikaru followed the suit, "We can teach you more about that than your books ever could."

Kaorus lips brushed her ear, "After all, we thre are organic."

Hikarus did the same, "And we would have lots of chemistry..."

" No."

The rage that had been building in Kyoya dissipated. She was completly calm as she shoved the two out and began cleaning.

When she finally finished with the last bit of dishes, she turned to Kyoya.

She looked at him with big, trusting, doe eyes.

"What's wrong, Kyoya."

He felt his ice walls melt a little.

Only a little.

* * *

 **Woo! I just did that wayyyy to early in the morning! Oh well... Please, if you'd like me to continue this story fasterz your gonna have to review! If you want the pairing to change, I'd do it, but only if enough people ask. Maybe this would become a BrOTP? Idk. -Phantom**


	2. Feelings on them?

**Wow two reveiws and one follow already? Huge shoutout to Chalice13, for saying such sweet words, and for following, and thank you to The 9 Year Old for your general flattery! I didn't know that you liked my style that much! :) Now, fueld by my love for you guys, I bring you Aaishi Aisareru Tame Ni part twoooooooo!**

* * *

Kyoya once aagain thought of his plan to pin her to the wall and kiss her sensless, but quickly shook it off as there was no way that would work.

"Kyoya? You seem sick," Haruhi's hand found its way to his forehead as she pressed gently there for a moment. "You do feel a little... Cold. That's all. Have you been getting enough rest?"

She once again made worried eye contact as Kyoya shook his head before saying, "No, I'm fine. My problem is..."

His inner voice chimed snidley, _The fact that I'm hopelessly in love with yyou_

 _Shut up!_

"I've been very stressed as of late." Kyoya lied smoothly.

"What's happening? If its taking a toll on your health, maybe I could tell Tamaki that your taking the day off tomorrow."

"No." He bit out, "I'll be fine."

"Well, what was it that you asked me to come here for?" Haruhi said, dropping the 'if he's okay' subject.

 _Think of something! Think of something! Think of something! Kyoya you fucking idiot! You asked her to stay back and didn't think of a reason!_

"It's going to rain tonight. I wanted to ask if you wanted a ride home, so you don't get caught out here."

 _Nice._ Kyoya congratulated himself as Haruhi nodded.

"What's the catch?" Haruhi joked, "There's always a reason. You never do anything without merit. There has to be something in it for you."

Kyoya inwardly flinched, was this how she saw him? A power hungry, greedy, rich bastard? Probably. She likely had no interest in him. She probably wants Tamaki

 _He's a better pianist, he's a better host, and now he's going to with Haruhi! Think! Think! Think! She has to want you, not Tamaki!_

"Simply being around you has its merits." _Shit! Where did that come from!?_

"Ano... Senpai... I don't think I understand..." Haruhi said shakily.

"Honestly, I don't either."

Haruhi blushed slightly out of sheer embarrement, but more out of flattery, as he was the last person she'd expect to say any of that.

He held out his hand as she tentatively took it, clearly nervous. He held up her bag and handed it to her, as he took her to his car. His driver waited patiently outside and held the door open for both Kyoya and Haruhi. She slid in, as far away from Kyoya as possible, and leaned her head against the window.

As she gazed into the brilliantly colored sunset, he spoke up, "Haruhi, you do know about Tamakis and Hikarus feelings towards you, right?"

"Yeah, I can't really say I return them. Kaoru actually talked to me about it without Hikaru around, he told me that he's trying to help his brother cope with it before he asks me, so he's prepped for rejection. Kaoru told me he also harbored minor feelings for me, but supports me through whatever decision I make. He told me he'd defend my actions to the rest of the club if things get... Messy."

"As for Tamaki?" He probed.

"For awhile I thought I liked him, but now, upon further reflection, I don't think I do. I love him like I love the rest of you guys, platonically, but I don't think we'd be suited for each other. We're just to... Different." She sighed, "I'd want someone more like Mori-Senpai. Calmer, generally sweet, and honest. Minus the never talking. That always creeped me out a bit."

"Hmm, what about me then?"

Haruhi paid no mind to the suspiciousness in his question and answered truthfully, "I can't tell you, really. I don't know. Maybe it would, maybe it wouldn't. I never paid enough attention to that, simply becuase I know you're not attracted no me. Well, Mori-Senpai isn't either, but I had a small crush on him for a while and- sorry. I'm rambling."

"It's fine. Since when did you like Mori-Senpai?"

"I don't know. He seemed like he's nice, and he does always save me from the antics of Tamaki and the Twins, but I realized I just thought of him as a brother or protector, or something." She sighed, "Honestly thought I don't want a relationship, or to get married. Cancer runs in the family. I wouldn't want to leave my husband and kids if I were to just... Die. It's unfair, I would know." She said, with a hint of melancholy in her voice.

"You think that you'd just die?" He asked, his voice void of emotion.

"I might not, I only have a 15% chance of getting cancer, and a lower chance of dying, but I'm not taking the risk. It's not worth it."

The car ride ended as she stepped out, only to be followed out by Kyoya. She unlocked the door, and offered, "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be nice." Kyoya said calmly.

She walked in and called for her father. No answer. She looked on the counter, and on a flowery pink post-it note on the table.

 _Sorry I can't be home right now. Daddy's taking a shift out of town, and won't be back until Monday. Sorry! :)_

Haruhi sighed as she explained, "My dad takes some shifts somewhere out of town, something about the bars he works at being owned by the same guy..."

Haruhi took off her tie and blazer, neatly setting them on the couch. "Give me a moment, Kyoya, I'm gonna get changed."

She came out of her room in a baggy Beetles t-shirt and a pair of track shorts. She put the water in the kettle and waited patiently for it to boil. Kyoya never once took his eyes off her legs.

He watched with an almost creepy fixation as he saw her muscles contract and relax beneath her skin, he looked up to see that she was having trouble reaching the box of tea, as Ranka likely put it up too high for her to reach. She stretched and got on her tip-toes in an attempt to grab it.

He moved silently behind her, and pressed himself against her back as he reached the tea with ease. He moved back and handed it to a flushed and akward Haruhi.

"T-t-thank you K-kyoya-Senpai..." She stammered as she attempted to regain composure. He took his seat again with a satisfied smirk.

 _Hmm,_ The small voce in the back of Kyoyas head began _, How about, you admit that you love her. You clearly enjoyed being pressed up against her like that. Imagine it without clothes too..._

 _SHUT UP!_

His argument with himself was interrupted as Haruhi set down his cup of tea, as they began to drink their tea in silence. The rain started to fall. Haruhi set down her cup and said, "I think you should go. You wouldn't want to be caught here during the storm. Not on a precious Friday night."

The first flash of lighting immediately followed by thunder made Haruhi yelp and immediately dash towards her room. When Kyoya made it in there, he saw a quivering Haruhi hiding in a small ball underneath the covers. She flinched when he made soft contact with her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Haruhi. I'm here" Kyoya said as soothingly as he could. He sat at the edge of the bed, unsure what to do now.

* * *

 **Sorry about the cliffie, I wanted to add some suspence. I'll post again real soon, k? Remember to review, and follow!**


	3. The kiss

**Wow, I'm pretty much spending all my time writin** **g today. A HUGE shoutout to asknikolc (sorry if I spelt that wrong, and an even bigger shoutout to Chalice13 who keeps me writing with her wonderful reveiws.**

 **My response to you, Chalice13 my dear- As I was a reader before I was a writer, yes. I hated it when people did that, but if they updated fast, I stopped minding. I was debating on cutting out the internal monologue, but I do believe that you and others must actually like it, so it shall stay! Kyoya and Haruhi is also one of my favorite parings, and its tied with first for Mori and Haruhi. I thought I made Kyoya too soft to be honest, but I guess not. Please tell me if he's getting too soft, cause I hate it when that happens.**

 **Okay! So now that I've bored at least ninteen of you guys to death, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

Kyoya debated whether or not he should further comfort the terrified Haruhi. On one hand, she'd hopefully feel a little less scared. On the other, he was sharing a bed with her, which was clearly stupid.

Well, Kyoya must have been dumb, as he removed his shoes, and blazer before quickly climbing under the covers of Haruhi's small bed.

He allowed her to clutch his shirt and bury her nose into his chest as she quivered. His body acted against his mind as soon, he found himself with one arm under Haruhi's neck, and one firmly around her waist. She after awhile stopped quivering.

 _Well, I must be doing something right_...

Kyoya made a mental note of how to comfort Haruhi, and tucked it away for later use. Time dragged on in an almost sluggish fashion as Kyoya's inner was was this time about whether or not he should bury his nose into her hair. Rational Kyoya lost. He inhaled the most intoxicating scent, and felt as though he was high off of the sweet scent that seemed to emanate off of Haruhi. While riding this high he began to murmur sweet words into her head. She stopped tensing up when the lightning flashed, and the thunder rumbled. She liked that too.

The pair went on like this for some time both falling asleep as the storm slowed and when she woke, she found Kyoya awake, watching her sleeping with some interest, "Thank you, you didn't have to do this." She said, sill slightly embarrassed that he felt the need to do this.

"There was merit in it," He said softly, "After all I do love you."

 _Wait! Shit! SHIT! I just- Did I?- WHY WOULD I?!_

 _Finally!_ His inner voice shouted, _You finally grew a fucking pair, Kyoya!_

 _SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! SHUT! UP!_

Rage bubbled up in him as she finally said, "I don't know how you could possibly feel that way."

He couldn't take it anymore, he leaned down and kissed her.

Haruhi stared wide eyed through the first few seconds of the kiss, before her eyes slowly closed, and she allowed herself to relax. Somehow, though she couldn't tell you when, or how, her hands were tangled in his hair, and the two only parted when they both were desperate for air.

"What was...?" Haruhi squeaked.

"A kiss," Kyoya stated, "A good one, at that."

As her wide eyes continued to gaze at him in shock, confused, scared, and unsure of what she should do, he felt his ice walls all melt, leaving him exposed.

She noticed, and carefully searched his eyes for something, something that she couldn't place.

"Senpai I-"

"Kyoya. Just Kyoya." He cut her off.

"Ah, Kyoya," She said, experimenting on how the sound of just his name could fall off her lips. "Kyoya, I- I don't think that was a good idea. Kissing someone when you don't really feel anything has no merit."

"I told you I loved you, didn't I?" Kyoya said, as he began to grow frustrated.

"I know that but-!"

"But what? Was that not enough?" Kyoya raised his voice a little too loud.

"I don't think you meant it!" She finally shouted, as she sat up sharply jerking herself from Kyoya's secure and safe feeling hold.

"Why?" His voice cracked. He sat up as well.

 _I knew she loved Tamaki._

"You've never shown any interest in me... and I'm not saying that you don't mean it, cause you might, but I'm saying that maybe you're confusing your feelings," Her voice wavered softly.

"And how would I prove it to you? How would I show you I cared?" His voice was still cracking a bit too much for his liking.

She sighed, "I don't know Kyoya. You always seem to know what to do, I, don't."

"I'll court you."

"Huh?"

"I. Will. Court. You. You know... dates, and stuff..." Kyoya said as his ice walls quickly reformed, as he didn't want her understanding his plans. His classic smirk settled on his features.

She looked at the alarm clock on the table, before cursing, "Damnit! I'm gonna be late at this rate! 10:45, okay... I'll feed you.. Get you out of the house... take a shower, get changed, and still have ten minutes to walk to the cafe. Okay, Kyoya! I'm assuming you heard me, and I'm hoping you're gonna get up. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Eggs, please." He said, "Who are you meeting in at a cafe?"

"Arisa and Mizune. Scrambled? Omelette? Poached? Sunny-side up? Boiled?"

"Scrambled, please. Who's Arisa? Which cafe?"

"Childhood friend. She's in med-school, but is also in some band, rock, I think. This one down the street that Arisa took me to, they have really good food, for pretty cheap, and it's right by the park, too." She paid no mind to the creepiness of his question. She trusted him, clearly.

She worked quickly as she made the eggs set them down and said, "Okay! I'm gonna take a shower, leave when you finish, and we'll continue our previous conversation later."

"How about over dinner?" Kyoya suggested, "Sunday night?"

Haruhi sighed, _He did say he'd court me._

"Fine." she walked off into her bathroom and got the water running. Kyoya finished quickly and left, with a plan neatly formed in mind.

 _She never said not to follow them._ He smirked as he left, calling his driver so he could go home, get fresh clothes and see what the hell Haruhi was up to. Mizune he trusted wasn't in this to date Haruhi, but Arisa, she was a different story.

* * *

Haruhi walked into the cafe, wearing her normal white t-shirt and skinny jeans, but wore a small leather jacket that halted at her waist. Arisa was already sitting down, with a smile, waiting for Haruhi. Little did either of them know, Kyoya was close enough so he could listen, but far enough so Haruhi and Arisa didn't notice him.

Arisa stood up, and immediately struck him as a very different kind of girl. Her hair was fire red, likely died, past her knees, and her eyes were bright blue, she was as tall as him and wore the same jacket as Haruhi, along with a halter top and black skinny jeans. She had a instrument case on her back.

"Haru! My babe, how has everything been going for ya? Sorry I brought the guitar, I had a morning practice and damn, did I loose track of time," She said, smiling brightly.

"Arisa! I'm fine, but you look good, and dare I say it, you got taller, again! And I'm glad you brought your guitar, that girl Mizune is very interested in rock."

The two hugged and Arisa stole a quick peck on the cheek, Haruhi laughed and returned the favor.

"Haru, babe! You're so bad!" She laughed full bellied as the two sat down and chittered about nothing importnt.

Mizune walked in, wearing a small green dress, her brown, shoulder length hair tied up in a ponytail. She giggled at Haruhi and Arisias heated argument about Jazz. Smooth v.s. Russian.

"Hey! I'm Mizune, I take it you're Arisa?" She opened her arms for a hug.

Arisa returned it with glee, "Haruhi wasn't joking when she said you were a total babe," laughing, "Ha, just kidding, kitten."

"Arisa!" Haruhi said playfully as she punched her in the arm, "Don't be such a flirt!"

"Can't help it, I fall pray to any and all cute girls!" Arisa chucked as they all sat down, finishing the pot of coffee and food that they ordered, paying, and leaving, with Kyoya stalking behind.

He clenched his fists at his side as he saw the way Arisa walked around with Haruhi. Her arm slung over her shoulder. He hated it even more when she talked to her, always calling her 'babe' or 'love' while opting to call Mizune 'kitten' and 'cutie'.

They reached the park and walked for awhile before finding a Tree to sit by. The bench allowed the girls to avoid having to sit on the ground as they all joked with each other. Mizune and Arisa acting as though they knew each other forever.

"Ari! Don't be such a perv!" Mizu cried happily as Arisa cracked another joke about Haruhi's looks.

"But look at her! I'd tap her as a guy or girl! You would too, admit it!" Arisa laughed, "Plus Mizu, we could share her if you want."

Haruhi was doubled over laughing, unable to contain the noise coming from her throat, as what would have normally made her scoff or smack the Twins was perfectly okay when Arisa did it.

"Ari, you still haven't played for Mizu," Haruhi said.

"Okay... Hmm, since we didn't play any rock at practice, I only have my acoustic with me. Damn, if only I had a violin, or a piano fell out of the sky... Okay, how about-"

"Do you knwo Scarborough Fair, by Simon and Garfunkel?" Mizune asked shyly.

"No need to be shy, but yeah, that was actually my first concert song, so its pretty well polished.".

And so Arisa sung, with Mizune quietly sung the canticle, and when Arisa had a rest due to an instrumental, she asked Mizune to sing louder for her. Mizune blushed bright red and continued to sing, but louder this tme.

Haruhi, was not as gifted as the two girls, and eventually just rested her head on Arisa's shoulder. Giving up on trying to contribute.

When the song was finished, the three smiled at each other.

Mizune checked her watch before saying slightly loudly, " Ah! I'm going to be late for choir!"

Arisa smiled and handed her a peice of paper with her number on it, "Here's my number. Call me if you ever wanna go on a date." Arisa winked.

She stammered at the older girl, who was clearly at least twenty, "I-I I'd actually l-love to."

"Great. Text me tonight." She laughed.

"Bye!" Haruhi and Arisa said in unison as the girl ran off and called her driver.

"I thought she was straight!" Haruhi said in disbelief.

Running a hand through her bangs Arisa laughed, "It takes a looker like myself to turn a girll like that. But honestly I thought she'd say no."

Hauhi stood and said, "Can I walk you to the cafe to get your bike, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure. Relationship stuff?"

"Yeah."

And so they set off, with Kyoya close behind to hear her talking about what happened and Arisa nodding thoughtfully.

"Haruhi, you need to trust him. Let him court you, but don't let him hurt you."

They stopped in front of her motorcycle. A black one with flames painted on the sides. It perfectly matched the kind of girl she was.

"I must leave you here, love. But I want you to go home, and think. Just trust your gut. And from what I hear, your gut is telling you to give him a shot." She gave Haruhi another peck on the cheek and another hug.

"If you need anything from mama bear, you call, okay? Anything at all. Even if you don't need anything, call. Mamma likes to hear her baby's beautiful voice."

Haruhi waved and walked off. When she was out of site, Arisa turned to Kyoya, "I know you're there, you creep."

He stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah, Ootori Kyoya. Nice to meet you. I'm Arisa Yamitomo." She heald out her hand for a shake, which Kyoya accepted, "My little Haru told me lots about you, and the rest, well, I already knew."

"Yamitomo? As in my families competition for everything?"

"In the flesh. Now, before you ask, my mother married into the family, and they accepted me for who I was: a girl who was raised in the worst hoods of Kamagasak. Now, along with living in Kamagaski until two years ago, you learn a thing or two. You learn how to beat the shit outta the occasional idiot. What I'm getting at, here is this: you hurt her, even a little, I will PERSONALLY rip your heart out of your chest and give it to her, as that is what she deserves. You hear, rich boy?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I got good at reading people, Kamahasaki does that to you. And I can tell, behind that cold mask, is a good man. A good man that will treat Haruhi right. Don't proove me wrong, Ootori, or there will be hell to pay." She put on her helmet, which was the same pattern as her bike, started the engine, and drove off. The roar of her bike as she sped through the streets was enough to allow Kyoya to say this out loud without anyone hearing it.

"Arisa Yamitomo, you will both help me secure my place as heir to the empire, as well as allow me to have Haruhi. I am looking forward to making your acquaintance."

He smirked. _Today just gets better and better._

* * *

 **Wow! That was long! Okay, so this was originally going to be two shorter chapters, so I combined them to be one suuupppeeeeerrrr huge one. So, I wanted to ask:**

 **Do you want to see the date scene between Arisa and Mizune?**

 **Do you want me to make a sub plot for Kyoya securing the place as heir with the help of Arisa?**

 **Do you even like Arisa?**

 **What about Mizune?**

 **'Till the next chappie, my loves!**


	4. Expensive Otoro

**I'm still waiting on your feelings on Arisa and Mizune, and whether or not youd like to see more of them together, or if you'd like them to fade out of the story. I hope you like them, as I absolutely love the two. A seemingly straight-laced good-girl who's quite the rebel, a rebellious biker from then hoods of Kamagasaki, who's actually a med-school student, both in love! Ah, the feels! Thank you to. for supporting the fic with your follow! It's much obliged! Now, on with the fic!**

 **Chalice13- I really do want there to be an Arisa Mizune plot that will help the story. I won't reveal anything, but I feel like you'll like it! Arisa and Haruhi's friendship back story will be explained in this chapter, actually. And Arisa and Kyoya will be interacting a lot. Just you wait. I wanted to know if they were mary-sue ish. As for Haruhi's interactions with Mizune, I wanted it to be a different side of her, as we never really ever see her hanging out with anyone outside of the Host Club, but thanks for the advice!**

* * *

Kyoya drove silently to Haruhi's house after fussing over making sure his shirt was smooth. He wouldn't normally care, but he wanted to look his best. He pulled up to Haruhi's place, parked the car, and walked briskly up the steps to knock softly on the door. He waited patiently for her to answer.

When Haruhi opened the door, she had to bite the inside of her cheek in order to keep herself from blushing. She wore a simple black dress that stopped just above the knees, and black flats to go with it.

Kyoya on the other hand, was having none of this, 'no- blushing ' crap she was pulling tonight.

He tileted her chin upwards and brushed his lips against her cheek. The pale pink dusted her face, reaching her ears.

 _Much better._

He held out his hand and she took it tentatively, "Shall we go, my love"

Her blush only intensified at his words, "Yeah..."

 _This is so weird... He's like some kind of fary tale prince. What's his motive? He has to have a motive._ Haruhi thought.

The drive was silent, save for the occoccasional akward cough from Haruhi. She finally broke the silence as she asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see..." Kyoya said cryptically. He smirked, knowing that he was going to end up buying her a meal worth three months of her rent.

They arrived silently at the restaurant, a dimly lit one, with velvety carpet leading up to the door. He wanted to drape his arm over her shoulder, in similar fashion to Arisa, but thought better of it, and offered his arm instead. She took it, and they walked in together, as the woman at the front immediately recognized him. She took them far into the back, into what seemed to be a private dining room, but instead of a door, there was a soft red velvet drape.

She showed them underneath and give the usual 'the waiter will be with you shortly' routine.

"Do you like it?" Kyoya said, interrupting Haruhi's daydream.

"What, the resteraunt? It's nice, but why did you get a... Room? Isn't that a bit excessive?"

"So so nobody would see us. I like the idea of having privacy. After all, after you actually look at that menu, I think you'll feel the sudden urge to kiss me." His smirk never wavered.

"Don't get too cocky, you kissed me first." Haruhi huffed.

 _What was it that made Arisa so funny to her, after all, she made a similar joke, and Haruhi was dying of laughing. She literally couldn't breathe afterwards._

"I think I have right to be cocky. After all, you agreed to come here." He smirked even wider now, knowing he'd won the argument.

Haruhi opened her menu and her eyes instantly widened. It was a whole menu filled with some of her favorite foods.

"Do you wanna kiss me now?" Kyoya said.

She sighed in exsasperation, "No. I want to kiss the guy that did this, not Kyoya."

Kyoya faked a pout, "Haruhi! I'm wounded by your words!"

"You sound like Tamaki." She deadpanned, "And not in a good way."

The waiter came in to ask for their drink orders.

"Water, please." Haruhi said politely.

"Water for me too, please." Kyoya followed. Once the waiter handed them water off of the small cart he had, he scrambled away.

"Haruhi,"

"Hmmm?"

"How do you know Arisa?"

"Oh! You met her! Arisa told me you made an excellent first impression. Well, my dad was friends with her mom in school, and I met her when her mother and mine met. She needed an attorney that she could trust, cause apperently her father was abusive to the both of them. Sexually, physically, and emotionally. My mom didn't specialize in this, so she couldn't actually help, but one of her friends did. She ended up hanging out with her a lot still."

"Did they win?"

"She moved to Kamagasaki when she was six, what do you think?"

"Ah."

"They lost everything. Her mom barely finished highschool, cause her husband, at that time boyfriend, got her pregnant. The two barely stayed afloat there."

"So you hung out over the years?"

"When they could afford the train tickets, they'd stay for a week or two at a time. It was fun when they did, especially in the summer. We fed the ducks a lot... You know, this was the first time we hung out since she moved here. She's doing really well for herself. She wants to be as independent and hard working as her mother."

"Sounds like someone I know." Kyoya said, looking directly at Haruhi.

The waiter walked up with grace, holding a pad and paper.

"What will you two be having this evening?"

"Kyoya? Can you pick for me? I can't choose."

"Otoro. She'll have the otoro. As for me, I'll take the recommendation." He handed the waiter his menu before Haruhi did the same.

"Why otoro? Can't you get that anywhere?" Haruhi questioned.

Kyoya smirked, as he knew that she was unaware that this place has the best, freshest otoro this side of Japan. Also the most expensive. "You'll see why."

The two sat there in silence. Not the akward kind, but the kind where they just enjoyed each others company.

The food came in record time, Kyoya being handed a plate of pasta, and Haruhi being given her otoro.

She carefully took a bit of the tender fish, only for her eyes to widen in shock.

She swallowed in an _almost_ slow and horrified way, "Kyoya, how much did this cost?"

"You like it?" He was just all smirks this evening.

"Yes, but how much was it?

"Hmmm... If I did my math right... About 1811 yen a piece." Kyoya drawled casually, as though he was saying something as mundane as the weather. He took a casual bite of his pasta.

"W-what?! Human flesh would literally be cheaper than this otoro!" Haruhi sputtered.

"I know," he was on the brink of laughter, "I just thought you'd like the quality of the fish, that's all."

Haruhi couldn't hear him from cloud nine. The fish was perfect. Not too fatty. Just like she enjoyed it. Her smile was soft as she chewed carefully, Kyoya, feeling slightly mean, reached stealthily for a piece, only for his chopsticks to be caught, and yanked away by Haruhi, landing neatly in her hand.

"No. Mine."

 _If only I was allowed to do that every time the Twins touched Haruhi._

Kyoya sighed, realizing he was lucky he didn't get his fingers bitten off in retaliation, and counted his blessing.

"Just one bite?" He asked, "Or I'll start adding this to your deb-"

"Paid that off."

 _Dammit._

 _"_ I'll make you pay for it."

She tensed up, she couldn't afford that! "Fine."

She watched as Kyoya sat there, expectantly.

"What are you waiting for?"

You see, Kyoya had an oppertuinty to make Haruhi flustered. He was not letting it go to waste. "Waiting for my cruel girlfriend to feed me,"

She stared for a moment, unable to tell if he was serious or not, but when he made no move to get the tuna, she assumed he wasn't joking.

She tentatively picked up a peice, guiding it carefully to his mouth, blushing as though she just ran a marathon.

Kyoya ate the otoro, enjoying the flavor, but enjoying Haruhi blushing madly, and keeping her eyes down in awkwardness more. She just couldn't make steady eye contact.

He tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "Thanks."

She sputtered out a you're welcome, before continuing to finish whatever food was left on the plate.

The comfortable silence returned as they finished their food quietly. The waiter gave them a dessert menu.

Haruhi perked up, "How about the chocolate mousse?"

"Excellent idea."

The waiter came and went and came back again giving both of them spoons.

The two attacked the light and fluffy mounds of chocolate. Whipped gently so it had an almost airy texture.

They paid the bill that Kyoya would not let Haruhi see, worried she may get a heart attack if she did.

He drove her home, after she took a mint from the bowl at the front and enjoyed it quietly.

The comfortable silence that fell over the two was almost enough to make anyone else feel strange, but the pair was unafected by the lack of conversing. It seemed to comfort Haruhi.

The pair reached her doorstep, and when they did, Kyoya acted fully on impulse, and kissed her.

Not the tame kisses at the end of dates that most couples shared, but a flaming kiss that made Haruhi stumble backwards at the sheer force of if.

They broke away, and Haruhi shakily said, "Thanks for the dinner, it was nice."

"Any time." He leaned over her, resting his arm above her on the door, "And I do hope next time, I'll get another kiss like that."

He walked away leaving a stunned Haruhi walking numbly into her house.

And leaning against his car, was a certain redhead.

"Ah, Ootori, nice seeing you again. I see you were frenching my Haru over there."

"Hello, Yamitomo-Sa-"

"Arisa. Just Arisa."

"Hello, then, Arisa. You seem well."

"Well, I was taking a walk in the area, and was wondering if I could hitch a ride home?" Her blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"Of course."

Arisa gave him her adress curtly

The two got in his car, and Arisa, as soon as the door shut, immediately spoke up, "Haru isn't gonna do too well with the other members of that club- what's its name- ah! Host Club you two are in. Take a left here. Mizu was talking about it. Apperently, Ootori, your gonna loose your best friend for a girl. A right, here. I don't know how your gonna get around this, but I'm here to help in any way you need me to... I could just beat the fucking shit outta any of them too, but you know, violence is bad and crap like that. Left here, go straight until the end of the street, and you'll see where I parked my bike."

The small house that was there was neatly decorated with small flowers.

"That's not the estate, as you could guess, but my band mate, does the paint jobs for it, and it was in desperate need of some touch-ups."

She hopped out, with Kyoya following close behind, "How should I tell them?"

"Simple, ease them in. Say that none of this ispermanent. This may or may not work outturned. Don't go for the 'we're dramatically in love even though we saw each other once on the other side of the train tracks' bullshit. That'll infuriate anyone with half a brain." She turned on the bike and it roared to life.

"See you later, Ootori." She handed him a slip with her number written on it, "Though I should be giving these to cute girls, and you're not cute, call me if you need anything. Mama'll be there."

She drove off, leaving a confused Kyoya on the sidewalk of a suburb. He walked back into his car and drove home, all the while thinking more about the blow to his masculinity rather than her offer to help him if he ever needed anything.

 _Did she really just call me an ugly girl?_

* * *

 **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ITS DOOOONNNNEEEEEEE! The fact that I finished this chapter was all attributed to the new followers and Sandy Graves, who favorites this (in my opinion) very shit story! I hope you are deriving pleasure from this in the not weirdest way possible.**

 **Please, follow and review, my lovlies. I love all of you! 3**

 **-Phantom**


	5. Oblivion

**Fanfiction is FINALLY back up and running, so I can FINALLY bring you this brand new chapter! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (I took lots of meth so I could emulate Phoenix's general excited vibe) Okay so thank you to all of those who followed and will follow, and thank you to the wonderful people who like this irritatingly shitty story.**

 **And to the lovely,** **aenea,- Thanks.**

* * *

Tamaki's bright idea of the day was 'double hosting'. This is where hosts are paired up in fashions they are usually not. It was obvious Tamaki did this to end up with Haruhi. It was less obvious that Kyoya agreed so he could end up with Haruhi.

Mori called dibs on hosting with her before anyone else could even speak.

The two sat with similar crowds of girls all chattering about how sweet Mori was to her.

A rare occurrence with Mori was to see him speak, which he was doing quite a bit with Haruhi. "Haruhi," His deep voice rumbled, "You have some cake on your cheek."

He silently wiped it away, as girls swooned and gushed, "Thank you, Mori-Senpai."

"Ah."

That was the end of at least half of those girls panties. "THEY'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" One managed to scream.

It was nearly closing by time as the girls shuffled out. Mori had his things slung over his shoulder, with Haruhi's already packed. He gave her no chioce. He lifted her up with one hand, as though she was a feather, and walked out silently. No permission from her overprotective 'father' or any consent from her.

"Where are we going?" Haruhi said. At this point, she trusted Mori completely, and the only thing that would make her even slightly suspicious would have been his pause at the beginning of his sentence.

"... Back to your house."

Hunny was unnaturally silent, walking just about as stoically as Mori, if that was even possible. "We need to talk." Hunny muttered quietly.

The trio got in his car, with Haruhi backwardly rubbing shoulders with the boys, even though there was plenty of room.

"We know about you and Kyo-Chan." Hunny said as soon as the door was closed.

"Ah." Mori concurred.

"We're okay with it, but we don't completely trust him. If he try's anything, you'll tell us, right, Haru-Chan?"

"Yeah, of course. But what do you mean, 'you don't trust him'?" Haruhi said, her head quirking to the side in an almost puppy-like fashion.

"He may have underhanded intentions." Mori said.

"Ah." Said Hunny soundly.

 _It's like they've switched places. What's going on?!_

The rest of the drive was silent, and when they reached Haruhi's home, Mori cast Hunny a look that sent him back into his seat.

"I'll walk her up, don't worry." He told his cousin.

The two made their way up in silence. He leaned over her for a hug, which Haruhi returned with warmth.

He picked her up, so she was eye level with him, "I don't want you getting hurt. I'm not going to say I can't live without you, cause I can," He flashed a slight smile, "I just seriously don't want to." He put her down, turned on his heel, and left.

 _Why didn't I fall in love with Mori-Senpai?_

Haruhi walked in and didn't realize that she was about to have the worlds biggest headache.

She unlocked the door, thew her bag and blazer away, and immediately started to unbutton her shirt, but when she got to the kitchen, with the first three buttons undone, she saw her father, and Kyoya having tea. Kyoya smiled warm, albeit, fake and clearly pissed off way, "Welcome home, Haruhi. We were starting to get worried."

Oh, its Kyoya.

Oh, its Kyoya.

 _Fuck._ She thought.

Haruhi power walked into her room, slamming the door behind her, and locking it, before scrambling to look halfway decent.

She emered in a large shirt with Arisa's band, 'Fallout' printed on the front, and a pair of jeans

"What are you doing here, Kyoya?" Haruhi said, unamused after the strange car ride home.

"Why, having tea with my girlfriend's father, that's all," Kyoya said, continuing to mask his rage, not knowing what transpired in the car.

 _She kissed him._

 _Shut up._

 _She kissed both of them._

 _Shut up!_

 _She fucked him!_

 _SHUT UP._

 _She had sex with both of them in the back of their car, and now she's gonna end up pregnant and married to him and he's going to be a far better husband than us and we'll either die with some idiot wench who will throw herself at you for the money, or alone and-!_

 _SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT-_

"S-sorry about that, dad. Mori-Senpai had to... Talk with me. I'm glad your home though! How was your trip?" Haruhi said as her father picked her up into a muderously tight embrace.

"I was fine, but you were thinking about daddy?! My little girl is so sweet!" He cried as his deadly hug got only tighter.

"Please... Let go of me..." Haruhi choked out.

Her father put her down before apologizing repeatedly for crushing his daughter.

"Sorry Haruhi, but I have some work to do at the bar, so I'll have to go soon, you and Kyoya have fun, okay?" Ranka winked as he re-apllied lipstick, "Just not too much fun.

He skipped outside, not bothering to lock the door behind him.

Before Haruhi could fully process her father's leaving, Kyoya had pinned her toto the wall, for questioning purposes, he lied to himself.

"What happened in that car ride, Haruhi?" Kyoya growled, not giving her time to answer when he crushed her in a harsh kiss, pulling away only when both were desperate.

"We just talked." Haruhi said breathlessly.

"About...?"

"You."

He didn't want to find out how little Hunny and Mori trusted him, as he already knew. He pushed back his need for answers by flooding his senses with Haruhi.

Yes, that was why he was in love. Not for any of the flowery reasons the others were, no, to him, she was escape; oblivion. You could drown yourself in her, sink your souls into hers, and she'd welcome it with open arms, and ask for nothing more than the occasional help with thunderstorms.

That was it. There was no reason for him to love her, he could leave her, and not feel like this ever again. Kyoya didn't need a fucking oblivion, Kyoya needed to inherit his family business and that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. But he knew he'd toy with her first, and then brake her after. Bend her into whatever shape he wanted, and leave her high and dry.

Kyoya just realized why Hunny and Mori didn't trust him.

He actually had that thought. He could mess with her, then just... Go. He shook it all from his mind, reminding himself that she would not bend, and she would not brake.

Kyoya irritably realized the fact that he needed Haruhi, and that if she were gone, he would be lost.

He hated that.

* * *

 **Meep! I'm so happy with how this chapter turned out!**

 **Sandy Graves- I AM ASLO FREAKING OUT, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	6. Pretty-Boy

**II'm baaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkk! Okay, so thank you so very much madsion chadwickto** **I think that's how you spell it) for favoriting my story!**

 **In response to the lovely Sandy Graves- I was hoping you'd enjoy the development! I always saw Mori and Hunny as two people that knew things that they'd never let on to. That was a prime example!**

* * *

Kyoya pulled away from Haruhi, watching with some ammout of satisfaction as she panted. Once again, her hands were tangled in his hair, and her arms rested comfortably on his neck.

Between pants she managed to get out, "What... was... That for?"

Kyoya obviously wasn't going to tell her his delusions about Mori and Hunny, so he opted to say, "I wanted to kiss you."

Haruhi attempted to slip out from underneath him, which Kyoya was having none of. He trapped her with his legs.

"Kyoya... I have work to finish, so I'm gonna need you, to let me go," Haruhi sighed.

Kyoya stared at her for a moment, "No."

"I have to study!"

"You don't have any homework today, so no."

"How did you-?"

"You did it before the host club officially started, and you did it at lunch. I saw you, you know." He stated, smirking as she grew angrier.

"Let me go, Kyoya! You're not even doing anything!"

"Hmmmm... Is that the problem?" He kissed her again, "Better?"

"Let me go."

Kyoya gave up, there was no way he was going to be able to keep Haruhi there all day. He moved his legs and stepped back, Haruhi dashed into her room, shut the door, and locked it.

"Gimme a second," She came out again, and signaled him to follow into her pristine room.

"You cleaned it, didn't you?" Kyoya asked, knowing that she wouldn't have just randomly locked the door. He put his arm around Haruhi for no real reason.

She said nothing, confirming his theory. Her desk already had quite a few books piled strangely high. She put her hands on her hips and said, "You know, if you want to help me study, we'll have to go through all that."

Kyoya didn't care, any excuse to be with her was good enough for him, "Its fine."

The door opened only for Haruhi to hear the shrill voice of Tamaki, who made a dash for her open room door, "HARUHI! DADDY'S HOME! HE WANTED TO KEEP YOU COMPANY WHILE YOUR OTHER DADDY WAS AWA- KYOYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHY IS YOUR ARM AROUND OUR DAUGHTER'S SHOULDERS, AND WHY ARE HER LIPS SO SWOLLEN?"

"Kyoya showed up after my girlfriend, Arisa, left."

"GIRLFRIEND!?"

"Let me call her," Haruhi dialed quickly, hit speaker, as it rang, suddenly, someone's voice came up.

"Haru-Babe?"

"Arisa! How are you, love?"

She took the hint, "The fella's annoying you, again? You want me to come over again?"

 _She must be playing the lesbian card._ Arisa thought.

"No, just wanted to say 'hi'."

"Kay, love. I might come over in a bit, if that's okay," Arisa said, on the other end of the phone, preparing a metal baseball bat.

"Thats fine. Bye, Ari."

"Bye Haru-Babe."

She hung up as Arisa grabbed the keys to her bike, and ran out into the estate garage.

"See, Tamaki? Anyways, you have no right to be mad at Kyoya, you barged in here uninvited. I could call the police, and they'd have to take you away. Trespassing on private property." Haruhi said coldly.

"MOMMY! HARUHI HAS A GIRLFRIEND! WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME, HARUHI!"

"You have no right to know." Haruhi was just getting annoyed at this point.

Tamaki rushed into his emo corner, drawing small circles in the ground, and growing seemingly radioactive mushrooms.

The door was kicked in, as Haruhi groaned, knowing Arisa was the only person alive who would do that, as she has before.

"LISTEN UP, SHIT STAINS! YOU'VE GOT TEN FUCKING SECONDS TO TELL ME WHO WAS BUGGING HARUHI OR IMMA START BASHING IN HEADS!"

She held her baseball bat with a street-hardend grip as it rested on her shoulder. The purple aura that surrounded her was similar to Kyoyas in the morning, but possibly more ominous.

"TEN!"

Tamaki spun around to see her, and immediately cowered in fear at the red-headed biker.

"NINE!"

Tamaki tried to find his voice, but was unable to speak as she glared.

"EIGHT! I'M GETTING IMPATIENT!"

"ITWASME!" Tamaki squeaked out.

She lifted him by the collar, with one hand, so he was held slightly above her. Her blue eyes boared into his, "Start talking, pretty-boy."

Though Kyoya knew she was acting, damn, he was glad he wasn't Tamaki. She was terrifying, and would probably scare Hunny and Mori both, though they could likely beat her in a fight.

"I-I was c-coming here t-t-to keep H-H-Haruhi c-company, that's all, Arisa-Sama."

"Uninvited? That's what rapist say, where I come from, are you telling me you were going try and seduce my Haru, pretty-boy?" Arisa growled.

"N-no! I w-w-would never!"

She turned to Haruhi, who was biting back a laugh, "Should he meet Shinagami?" She gestured to her red metal baseball bat with her head.

"No, no. It's fine, Ari."

She dropped Tamaki unceremoniously to the ground, staring him down as he crawled backwards to get away, "You got lucky, this time." She growled.

"Thank you Arisa-Sama!" Tamaki squeaked out.

Arisa ignored the horrified boy as she went up to Haruhi and kissed her cheek. Kyoya knew it was innocent, but that didn't stop him from hating it.

"Sorry, I went a little overboard, didn't I?" Arisa scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"Just a tad." Kyoya said sarcastically, "The bat was a bit much."

"Haruhi..." Tamaki said as he got up, "This is your girlfriend?"

Haruhi nodded. Before the crushing depression set in of Tamaki 'realizing' that Haruhi 'likes girls', Arisa chimed, "Hey Haru! Why don't you go make some tea so I can get to know pretty-boy and sir-pretentious-glasses over here!"

Haruhi nodded as the other two walked into her kitchen behind her.

Kyoya inwardly chuckled at the nicknames.

 _Sir-Pretentious-Glasses. I like it._

* * *

 **Well, here it is! School starts next Wednesday, so expect weekly/Bi-Weekly updates from then, but I'll try and write as much as I can. If you guys review lots, I'll write more! That's the ruuulllleeees! ;)**

 **Thank all of you sexay betches for reading.**

 **And before you ask, yes. Arisa's personality is completly based off of my own, just not at all how she looks. And I'm not going to be a doctor. You get what I mean.**


	7. Weakness

**Thank you to tashromona (I hope that's how you spell it) for favoriting! I was gonna respond to Tash, Madison and Sandy, but the response was essentially the same.**

 **THANK YOU! :3**

* * *

Haruhi was softly smiling as Tamaki and Arisa chatted.

"WAIT? SO YOU'RE POOR!?"

"No- Yes- well, no, but I mean, my mom re-married into the Yamitomo family, who paid off the loans I have from college, and didn't even actually demand anything special from me." Arisa said, very awkward about Tamaki's choice in words.

"You're a Yamitomo?" Tamaki asked, shocked at this girls... everything.

"Well, yeah. I took the name too. Wherever my mother is, I am too." Arisa said proudly. She was strikingly similar to Haruhi in some senses.

Kyoya was nodding thoughtfully at what Arisa had to say, _She seems quite familiar with combat, and she must be pretty strong. Tamaki is likely heavier, and she's able to lift him with ease. How could she have done that without extensive strength training... KAMI KYOYA! ITS OBVIOUS! She grew up in an area that-_

Kyoya's mind ramblings were cut short by Haruhi's hands making soft contact with her shoulder. She looked at him softly, Arisa noticed the action and kept Tamaki distracted.

' _Are you okay?'_ She mouthed.

He nodded. _Just fine, peachy._ He thought angrily. He was not fine! Arisa a.) is pretending to be Haruhi's girlfriend, and b.) KISSED HER ON THE CHEEK!

Did that sound okay to him? Hell no!

When Haruhi sat down, pouring tea for everyone, the two quieted down, not wanting to be rude.

"Haru? Who is the Pretty-Boy? Is it that blonde from the Host Club? Whats-his-face!" Arisa pretended Tamaki wasn't even there.

"Tamaki? Yeah, we're close, so don't bring up the rapist card again." Haruhi giggled.

"You do realize that the guy who ran the fruit stand tried to rape me when I was fourteen, right?" Arisa deadpanned, "We were close too."

Tamaki sputtered, "OHMYGOSH! I'm so so so so so so sorry!"

Arisa chuckled, "For what? I beat the shit outta him. I came back from baseball practice, and had this beauty with me," She gestured to the bat leaning against the wall.

Tamaki's jaw dropped, "R-Really? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! HE WAS A GROWN MAN, RIGHT?"

"Unarmed v.s. armed," Kyoya explained to a shocked Tamaki.

 _I underestimated the shit she's been through. Most people would have PTSD and wouldn't even want to talk about it. What makes her so different. Everyone has a weakness, Arisa Yamitomo, I will find and exploit yours._

Arisa's phone vibrated, with a pic of Mizune with glasses showing up, "I gotta take this..."

She speed walked outside, as soon as she was gone, Tamaki asked, "Why was Kyoya's arm around you?"

"No reason." Haruhi said.

"I don't believe you." Tamaki was growing more serious by the second.

* * *

Arisa picked up her phone before apologizing repeatedly into the receiver.

"I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so-"

"ARISA! Spit it out!"

"I kissed Haruhi on the cheek, and now have to pretend to be her girlfriend so the blonde one from that club she's in-"

"Host Club, and Tamaki."

"Thank you- wont find out about her and Ootori! I'm sorry! I'm not a very good girlfriend, I know." Arisa panicked to her actual girlfriend.

"Ari, its fine. You're doing this for Haru, ne?" Mizune said soothingly.

"Yes." Arisa sighed.

"Then you aren't being unfaithful, because you told me. I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out later, but it seems you're tied up. I'll leave you to your work."

She sighed, "Kami, I love you."

Mizune giggled, "I love you too."

Mizune hung up and thought, _Haruhi better not have any fun. Ari's mine._

* * *

Arisa walked inside to hear Tamaki screaming. His hands were placed on Haruhi's shoulders as he shouted, Kyoya was stood up, glaring. "BULLSHIT! I KNOW SOMETHINGS GOING ON! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? SOME IDIOT?"

"THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON TAMAKI-SENPAI!" Haruhi shouted back.

Arisa stepped in, pulling Tamaki off Haruhi, and glaring. This time, the blonde didn't back off. "She said nothing was going on. Nothing was going on."

"DON'T SPEAK FOR HER! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!"

Arisa cracked, Kyoya noticed as her face turned into a manicle smile, _Found your weakness, Arisa._

She laughed, almost psychotically, Tamaki's eyes widened in horror. "Say that again, Suoh. I dare you."

"S-S-Sorry..." Tamaki said quietly.

She laughed again, "YOU THINK 'SORRY' CUTS IT IN KAMAGASAKI? YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT I'LL TAKE SORRY?"

"Well! You're probably lying anyways!" Tamaki shouted, feeling brave.

"Where I'm from, lying isn't an option, cause one way or another, you get the fucks beat outta you."

She lifted him by the collar, with one hand again, and kneed him right where the sun don't shine, and dropped him immediately.

"I'm feeling kind, but don't you dare say that I don't know her. I know her better than all of you could ever wish to." She dusted off her hands and marched straight up to Kyoya, "Remember that, Ootori. And you should tell him now, by the way. Or face the same fate, I might be less kind"

* * *

 **Kay! So I made this one really short so I could ask you guys a question for a long chapter ahead.**

 **Do you want them to tell Tama-Chan now or later? Do you want them to tell him at all? Do you want things to get violent? And should Arisa's past come up to endanger people?**

 **The main conflict will be introduced/totally different depending on how you guys want this to turn out.**

 **I won't update until I have at least five of you tell me your feelings. That could be a week, two days, a month, or a year. Its all up to you! I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, okay. I know I promised an epic chapter, filled with whatever shit you want. But... I have something to tell you.**

 **WHY THE HELL AINT YALL REVIEWING? I MEAN JEEBUS! READ THE DAMN AUTHORS NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, BEFORE SPAMMING ME IN TUMBLR!**

 ***Shameless Self Promotion* .com**

 **I'll refresh your memory one more time, and yes, I have accepted, and will continue to accept votes via tumblr.**

 **Do you want things to get violent (not rated m violent)?**

 **Do you want to tell them now, or later?**

 **Do you want Arisa's past to come back and haunt her?**

 **And finally, Hikaru? How will that work out?**

 **Okay, answer in the reveiws, and I'll be back as soon as I get five from you.**

 **All speacial thank yous will be saved for the chapter.**

 **I love you all,**

 **-Phantom**


	9. Patterns

**THE VOTES ARE IIN, EVERYBODY! THE VOTES ARE IN! The tally is... (drum-roll please, no actually drum on your desk/lap/nearest friends face)**

 **Shit get's violent: 2**

 **Wait for violence: 15**

 **Shit stays calm: 3**

 **Arisa's Past comes Back: 15!**

 **It doesn't: 4**

 **TELL THEM!: 18**

 **DON'T!: 1**

 **The results are in! The winners are violence in later chapters, the past comes back, and to tell Tamaki! I'm very pleased with how this came out, and I'm totally ready to write! I've been itching to for quuuuuiiiiiiiiiittttteeeee a bit now, so be ready for a nice sized chapter ahead!**

* * *

All of this was just far too much for Haruhi. Sure, she could process everything, but was any of this really necessary? It's time to put some people back in their damn place. Marching up to an angry Arisa, Haruhi slapped her squarely across the face, without blinking, before helping Tamaki up.

"Arisa, Kyoya, get out. _Now."_ Haruhi glowered, she was done with everyone's shit today. "You wait outside, until I call you in, got it? If that means you stay there all night, so be it."

Arisa, who was too shocked to speak walked quickly outside, dragging Kyoya behind her, "Don't question her..." She mumbled, clearly confused, talking more to herself rather than Kyoya.

The door shut behind them, as Haruhi sat Tamaki down on the couch, "I'm sorry about Arisa, she gets a little protective... Sorry, again..."

"What does Kyoya have that I don't, Haruhi?" Tamaki said mournfully.

Haruhi considered his words for a moment, what was it that Kyoya had that he didn't? They provided equal things that the other didn't? She gave Kyoya an answer, so why was it so hard to give him one?

 _Cause you were lying to yourself, Haruhi._ Her mind stated. She was, sadly. She really didn't have any clue as to why she liked Kyoya so much. She just turned her mind off and let herself speak without thinking, "I don't know. I'm trying something else, I guess." Haruhi sighed, that was not at all what she wanted to say, "I always thought, before Ouran and all, that I'd marry Arisa, or some other family-friend, or preferably, not at all. I always thought I'd like girls, actually. I had no interest in boys."

"I see." Said the blonde.

* * *

Arisa and Kyoya sat on a bench by the apartments. Arisa's head in her hands, she finally spoke, "I really am some violent street rat, aren't I?"

Kyoya looked at her confusedly, "What do you mean?"

"You rich folk. That's what I mean, you all see me as a violent street rat. I think fighting is the only way out of things, and maybe its cause I'm always a little nervous, but I'm always a little too quick to react to a situation. He was touching her, not hurting her. God, I need a glass of whiskey. With ice. The way Ranka does it." She groaned.

Kyoya was unsure what to think. Here was the cocky, strong, redhead, that just moments ago kneed the Suoh heir in the balls, no questions asked, sitting here, sounding like she may cry, all because slapped her then glared.

 _There's always something surprising with everyone._

* * *

"Haruhi, is Kyoya... Good to you?" Tamaki asked after a long gap of silence.

She sighed, "Yes- and no. There's plenty of times where he's been lovely too me; getting me dinner, holding open the door, just generally being... Un-Kyoya like. No charges. No debt. But then there are the times he's overprotective, and overbearing... I just can't stand that, and-"

"I'm okay with this." Tamaki interrupted.

"Wh- Huh?" Haruhi questioned.

"I'm okay with this," Tamaki repeated, "So long as Kyoya treats you well, then there are no problems. I love you Haruhi, and that means I want you to be happy, with or without me." His voice lost its hollow, sad quality, and had a tone of seriousness that Haruhi just wasn't used to seeing from him, of all people.

She grabbed Tamaki into a shaky hug. He returned it with an equally shaky pair of arms, "Thank you, everyone has been so unreasonable today... Thank you," Haruhi mumbled into Tamaki's chest.

He pulled back and smiled, "Well I did say I loved you! Why wouldn't I try and make today a little easier on you!"

* * *

"You know, I used to think I'd marry Haruhi," Arisa said with a laugh, "Haruhi's asexual, or something like that. She doesn't like girls, she doesn't like boys, she doesn't like anything in between. How you got her, I will never know. And now I'm in a technically pedophillic relationship with a girl who's as full five years younger than me! Love works in strange, irrational, and frankly, quite stupid ways."

"Yeah... I have a question, Arisa." Kyoya asked, _Now's my chance!_

"Ask away."

"Would you help me, bridge the gap between my families business and yours?"

"I could but-"

"KYOYA! ARI! ARE YOU TWO BY THE BENCH!?" Haruhi shouted from her door, looking around for the pair.

"HERE, HARU-LOVE!"

"GET BACK INSIDE!" Haruhi seemed far less angry, which was a plus for the slightly scared Arisa.

The two walked back in, with Tamaki smiling his typical happy smile, he walked up to Kyoya, hugging him before whispering, "Hurt her, and I will make sure you pay."

Kyoya nodded numbly, unable to really do anything else.

The four sat down for tea, proper tea this time, and chatted with a lively spark, except for Kyoya, of course. He sat and politely listened. Tamaki, being the gentleman he was, offered Arisa a ride home, which she denied, before offering him one on her bike.

"I GET TO RIDE ON A MOTOR-BIKE HARUHI! DADDY IS SO EXCITED!" He was back to his usual antics as he squealed, causing Arisa to laugh happily.

"I don't think I've had anyone be this happy about riding on my bike... ever."

The two walked out, with Arisa telling some story about why her bike is painted, but Kyoya really couldn't care less. He had more important matters to deal with. Matters, in the form of Haruhi.

The door shut, and was quickly locked.

Kyoya was already pinning Haruhi onto the couch she was relaxing on as soon as he heard it close. "Now, what did you and Tamaki talk about?" His mind went to the worst, _They didn't talk at all, just kiss. French kiss! They had sex that lasted ten minutes!_

 _KAMI! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

"Mostly about you and the relationship we have. He said he approved. That's all Kyoya, calm down." Haruhi was beginning to notice a pattern: if she was alone with another male for more than three minutes, Kyoya gets jealous, then inwardly panics, and it all ends up with Haruhi underneath him. She, was not liking this pattern. "Now, Kyoya, get off of me."

Kyoya considered his options: kiss Haruhi until she can no longer breathe or form coherent sentences, get off of her, or stay there and do nothing just to piss her off.

It was obvious which one he picked.

"Nope." He leaned down and kissed her, chastely at first before growing more frenzied and passionate, when he pulled back again, he smirked. She was panting, and her face was flushed. "You seemed to have enjoyed that. Now, why get off of you, when both of us liked that?"

The sun was gone from the sky at this point, leaving no trace of it coming back, the moon rose high in the sky, the pale blue ball lighting up her features perfectly. She ruined the moment by yawning in response. "Tired." She said, "Emotionally, and physically. We have school tomorrow too, don't we?"

Kyoya knew they didn't, as there was some teachers meeting that they required every month, "No we don't."

The pair was only dating for a few weeks, and they had already found each others, 'Don't talk about it' zones; Haruhi's being school. Kyoya was more than willing to pay the school to close for a day, so he had an excuse to be with Haruhi, and she found that out right from the get-go.

"We don't then?" She raised an eyebrow, "Okay then. Leave." She smirked, this was her house, so it didn't matter how rich he was, she could damn well kick him out.

"I'll take you to that place with the otoro if you let me stay." He smirked. None of their dates have been quite as fancy as that one, but they enjoyed it. He did this for a reason though... He needed some bribery leverage. The best otoro this side of Japan, was a damn good bribe.

She was conflicted, that otoro was damn good, as well as free for her, but Kyoya sleeping over... _Fuck it._ She thought, "Fine. You can stay."

He realized how quickly he could get what he wanted from her, just by bringing otoro into the situation.

Kyoya's Innermost Mind Theater:

 _"Haruhi, would you marry me, and never look at another man again?" Kyoya said as he looked at her, over top the huge, sparkling, diamond ring he was offering._

 _"I'm sorry, but I cannot accept your offer, my heart belongs to-"_

 _"I'll feed you the best quality otoro money can buy every day." Kyoya interrupted._

 _"You. My heart belongs to you. That's a yes. That's a definite yes."_

* * *

 **I'm fiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnniiiiissssshhhhhheeeddddd! I'll update about once a week, k? So expect your chappies no later than Sunday night, and at earliest, Friday afternoon. Also, remeber that there will likely be random updates in between the normal update days, so you all can have a few short-ish bonus chapters.**

 **What do you all want to happen? Any naughty stuff? (I will up the rating if that is the case) A whole lot of nothing? Kyoya attempting the naughty stuff, and Haruhi being like, 'Bitch, naw'? Ranka walking in on something going on!? Work with me people, work with me!**

 **I hope you all loved this as much as I love you, so thank you all for reading, and please do review.**


	10. Blizzard

**K thanks guys! I'm so sorry I forgot to shoutout everyone who has favorites and followed! I'm so stupid! *facepalm*.**

 **In response to the lovely nypharian- I love Ranka too, and desperately want them to be caught found something stupid. Nothing naughty, cause that would be my first time writing naughty stuff, but I'd try.**

 **And in response to the wonderful tashromona-Well, I'm glad you wanna see some lemons! I'm just a tad new to writing them. Don't get me wrong, I am a huge perv- I mean, have a very sexy imagination, but I'm not sure if I could write it. If you wanna cheer this on, sound off, my man... Or woman... Or other... And get your friends to as well. We can all have sexy imaginations together! Wooooooooooooo!**

* * *

Kyoya was a bit disappointed at the situation, he was sleeping on the couch, while Haruhi reading in her bed. He, was honestly hoping he could share a bed with her, and he was obviously getting his hopes up far too high. This was Haruhi, he should've expected this.

Ah, but fate was on Kyoyas side that night, and it began to do the most perfect thing it has done in awhile. It began to snow. Not a gentle flurry, not the ammout you'd expect mid November; No, this was a torrential blizard. It came down on the small apartment complex, hard. In just minutes, the winds were howling, and there was at least an inch of snow. But along with that howling wind, came a flying branch, that quickly took down a power line.

The single light that was on, quickly flickered off, "Dammit!" He heard Haruhi shout.

Kyoya walked into her room, and leaned against the door frame. "The power's out."

"I can see that." She said, "Lemme get some more blankets, you'll freeze in just that."

She walked last him, as his hand brushed her shoulder. There was no real reason to, he just wanted to touch her. She didn't respond, much to his dissapointment. She came back with extra quilts and handed him one, "Do you need more?" She said, worried if he was already feeling cold.

"No, I should be fine." Be said, a plan forming in his mind, "Actually I might, but I don't want you to feel cold, here, let me do something."

 _Trust is key in a good relationship. Trust is key in a good relationship. He's not gonna make me share a bed with him. He's not gonna make me share a bed with him. Trust is key in a good relationship..._

He picked her up, and placed her under the covers, before following quietly, she tried to squirm away, but he wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her flush with him. He was, actually quite warm. He pressed his nose into her hair, and let the sweet smell of Haruhi flood his senses. When he felt a small arm wrap around his waist, and suggle closer, he smiled into her head. "See? Even you like this."

As the room got colder and colder the pair stayed warm, both of them completely happy about having each other. Today was a long ass day, and it was all far too hard on her. As she felt sleep pulling at her eyes she heard something, "Do you love me?"

She thought for a brief second before saying, "Yes, I do."

"Good." And that was all she heard before slipping into a sweet sleep.

Kyoya followed fast behind her.

After about an hour of the best sleep Kyoya had gotten in years, his phone as well as, ironically, Haruhi's, began to ring.

She jerked awake at the sound of the ringtone, she grapped it, answered it, and quickly walked out of the room, theu both felt cold without each other. He groggily sat up and picked up his phone, "Hello?" He tried to get all traces of grogginess out of his voice at one go.

"Kyoya, where are you." He head heard his brother Akito ask, clearly angry.

"At a friends house, why?"

"ARE YOU STUPID?! YOU'RE ESSENTIALLY TRAPPED THERE FOR THE NEXT DAY!"

"You don't have to yell, I know. We already have everything worked out, we'll be fine."

"Who are you with?"Akito's voice suddenly fell back into its charming tone.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, personal reason, Kyoya."

"Then I simply cannot say." He hung up irritably on his brother. He wanted to go back to sleep, with Haruhi, and not be interrupted.

"Okay, dad. As long as your okay. The power went out here, but there's plenty of ways I can stay warm. If all else fails I'll call Arisa to get me, and I could stay with her until the power gets fixed."

Haruhi said as she padded back into the room, she rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Okay dad, love you too, bye." Hanging up she apologized for leaving, and climbed back into bed, only to be grabbed and pulled against him. She cuddled him, smiling into his chest.

"I'm cold..." She mumbled.

He pulled her closer, "Just wait a second, you should warm up again."

 _Ah, I see your enjoying the situation, maybe you should give her a-_

 _No. She's tired, she deserves her rest._

Redardless of what he told himself, he did want her, badly, but he had self control, right?

"I love you..." She mumbled.

He felt his walls begin to crumble around him, "I love you too..."

* * *

 **Okay, upon the request of many of you, (only one of you here, but lots on Tumbr) y'all want naughty stuff. (I'm not even from the south! I'm from the Northeast!) So, I will do as the people demand, but, I have a few questions:**

 **What are you dudes into?**

 **Should I put a lemon warning in this story, or put it as a separate one-shot for you, so that I don't have to up rhe rating, and chase off the kiddies?**

 **Do you hate it when I upload random poll questions?**


	11. Proving a Point

**Okay, because I wanna expand my horizons as a** **n author, I'm gonna try writing a lemon. This is my first lemon, so I have no idea what I'm doing, please tell me what I did right and what I did wrong. I will put three bolded stars (***) when it starts and ends, so that you guys can skip over it if you don't want to read it. It is not essential to the plot, its just there for you all.**

 **To my dear Nypharian- That's what I'm doing! I'm so glad you think that I am a talented writer, but I must say, I am only talented because I listen to my readers! A of you help me improve with you critisims! There is no such thing as Flame to me! There is only harsh critics.**

 **To gottaloveya- :D I am so happy that your fangirling about this story (eeep!) Your screen name is essentially what I wanna tell you!**

 **To my love, Sandy Graves- Sorry I forgot to respond to your last review! I'm so stupid! So to first respond to what you said then, yeah, I was hoping you'd laugh! I like the idea of Kyoya being a closet romantic, or just have a sexy imagionation (aka being as huge of a perv as I am). And as for what you said last time; that's what I'm doing bebe! ;)**

* * *

In the earliest hours of the morning, Haruhi usually rose. She was, after all, a morning person. She liked the fresh bite of autumn air against her skin, and she liked the way it smelled. It was fresh, and clean. She wished it smelled like that all the time.

She woke up before dawn today, much to her surprise. She usually wasn't up until the sun just started to rise. The air around her was cold, she could tell that, but she was snuggled to something so cozy and warm. So strong... So safe... She felt sleep pull at her eyes, demanding her to continue her lazy morning in whatever this warm thing that was all over her was. she almost gave in when she shifted, she pressed against something oddly... Hard...

 _Oh fuck..._

Haruhi, much to her dismay was pressed right up against the most obvious symbol of masculinity that she could have ever seen. She tried to pry herself from what appeared to be her boyfriend. She squirmed her way out of his arms and quickly stood up, just before she could power walk away in her oddly cold apartment, his hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"No." He growled.

She was blushing bright red, as he grabbed his glasses off his night stand with his other hand, and quickly placed them back on. "What are you blushing about?"

Kyoya, as of this point in his life, was very used to morning wood, to the point where he stopped feeling it. **"Seriously,** what?"

"I- well- you- you've g-got a bit of a p-problem..." Haruhi sputtered. She was not equipped to handle this situation!

Now, it was Kyoyas turn to blush, he hadn't had a erection, had he? He didn't... He must've...

 _Great job, Kyoya. You have just poked your girlfriend with your boner, and it hasn't even been a month._

She wouldn't have been sputtering if she wasn't impressed, he raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You seem impressed. I am a man after all."

"No!- Well, yes- No! Ah! There's no good way out of this!" She shouted.

Oh this was too much fun for Kyoya, "Oh, be honest Haruhi, you're impressed," His smirk grew wider, and her blush got darker.

"I- I- I..." She trailed off, unable to really say anything.

"'Am impressed, Kyoya' c'mon Haruhi, you can do it." He drawled.

She shook her head, she could not actually say that!

"Hmmm, am I going to have to change your mind about that?"

Her eyes widened, he wasn't going to, was he?

 **(***)**

Kyoya pulled her underneath him and grinned, this was going to be all kinds of fun.

He started slow, choosing to kiss her first, rather than just jumping into whatever idiocy he was going to try. She responded more tentatively that he would have liked, so he got a bit more aggressive. He got a bit feely, running his hands up and down her sides, she moaned a little into the kiss. He felt pure masculine pride. He hadn't even done anything yet.

He snuck his hands under her shirt before realizing that he wasn't prooving his point. He pressed himself against her core, and ground himself into her. He felt through his slacks how warm she was and couldn't help but smirk. She wanted him, regardless of what she said outwardly.

She moaned sofly again, the combination of Kyoya touching her stomach, and him grinding on her was deadly. He nipped her bottom lip in approval of the sound she was making. He felt like this wasn't enough, he quickly moved to the crook of her neck, nipping, and sucking, making her moan louder.

 **(***)**

He started to pull up the fabric of her nightshirt, only to hear a soft, "Kyoya, please stop."

"Sorry," he said, masking how sad he actually felt. Does she not want to be physically intimate with him? Did he come on too strong? Did she not want to touch him?

"Don't be. I just think... Things were moving too fast. That's all," She looked up at him, and pulled him down for a less passionate kiss. This was just slow and romantic. She didn't want to go to far, "Though I must admit, I was impressed." She smiled cheekily.

Kyoya, suddenly felt a lot better.

* * *

 **Sorry that was so short! Okay, I know I said lemon, and that was really just a light lime, but I wanted to try it out.**

 **Did I do a good job?**

 **Do you have any tips for lemons?**

 **Is there any things you are into?**

 **Smut lemon vs Fluff lemon?**


	12. Twins

**Okie, back to fluff and angst!**

 **To Sandy- Lol, thanks! :)**

 **Just letting you know, italics in this also is a flashback.**

* * *

Haruhi sat in the library, blasting Arisa's piano cover of Numb by Linkin Park as loud as her ears could take through her earbuds.

She hummed to Arisa's strong voice.

She didn't realize she was tapping the rhythm of the music on the table until someone, no, two people came and removed her headphones and said, "Whatcha listening to Haruhiiiiiiii?"

"Go away Hikaru, and gimme back my headphones, I need those," She grumbled as she fruitlessly tried to get the headphones back.

By then Kaoru and Hikaru were listening to the music and nodding their heads, "Who sang this? She's good." Kaouru asked.

Haruhi felt her face heat up as she remembered the day.

 _Arisa played in the recording studio like nobody was around, full of emotion and life._

 _Haruhi was just glad to be out of her apartment while the power was being fixed, but a private show? It was just a bonus._

 _The redhead stopped, "You want me to record this for you, I can put it into your phone in like, fifteen minutes. I'll record some other stuff too."_

 _Haruhi nodded her head, and watched the recording process._

 _Ah, but this was Arisa, "But first... DANCE WITH ME HARU!" She cried, as she pulled her by the waist into a fast waltz without music._

 _"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"_

 _"She won't care! Haha! You're just far too beautiful to resist!" Arisa laughed as she dipped the shorter girl, the redheads face just inches away from hers, the long strands of hair curtaining the two friends._

"Earth to Haaarrrrruuuuhiiiiiiii!" Hikaru drawled again, earning a few 'shut ups' from the boys around them.

"Sorry, sorry. That was an old family friend, she's in a band," Haruhi mumbled as she once again tried to grab her phone from the twins, succeeding this time.

They stepped back again, pulling away her headphones out of the jack, causing the music to blast at near full volume through the whole library.

Whilst the two were distracted, she managed to grab her phone, and pause the song before too many people figured out where the noise was coming from.

Before Hikaru could stutter out a 'sorry' she huffily grabbed her things, including her headphones, and marched away.

Kaoru slapped the back of his brothers head, "That wasn't exactly the best flirting tactic. Embarrassing her was dumb."

Hikaru blushed and hung his head. At this rate, Haruhi won't even call him a friend anymore, let alone date him.

* * *

Haruhi, on the other hand, just wanted to finish some work, she found herself in the third music room, by herself, thankfully, during her free period. She silently worked while continuing to blast Arisa's piano covers.

She was comfortable by herself, that was until she got up to stretch her legs, and felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her, and a sinlge hand take her headphones out. "I saw you were with the Twins... What was that about?"

"Kyoya, we were in a library. A public place. Why are you so damn annoying about this?"

The tall boy rested his chin on her head, "No reason."

She managed, somehow, to break away from his hold, and get back to her seat.

She placed her headphones back in, and irritably sat down and worked.

Kyoya, silently slipped out of the room, as to not bother her.

Moments later, two carrot-topped devils snuck into the room, and hid themselves behind Haruhi. "SURPRISE!" They yelled in unison as they took off her headphones again.

"GUYS! I HAVE A TEST! Do you want me to have to leave the school? The school I went to before was great, and all the boys there weren't annoying rich bastards..." She stood up and tried to walk out, leaving her stuff there, but was quickly caught.

"Haruhiiiiiiiiii!" They whined in unison, "But we wanna plaaaaaayyyyyyyy!"

The two, at this point, had their arms around her waist, and were whining directly into her ear. "Go find Tamaki-Senpai, and play with him."

Hikaru saw this as the perfect opportunity, "Oh, but Haruhi..." He whispered into her ear, blowing way too much air, "I couldn't _play_ with Tono in good conscience..."

Kaoru followed his brothers suit, "Yeah, Haruhi... Neither could I."

"It would be unfaithful to _play_ with anyone but our beloved _toy_..." The two whispered in unison.

Unbeknownst to the trio, the Shadow King himself was watching the whole exchange through the door, and as soon as he saw Hikaru's tongue dart out and lick the outer shell of Haruhi's ear, he made his move.

With a flourish, he marched in, pushed both of the irritating twins out of the way, dipped Haruhi back, and kissed her, giving neither party any warning or time to react.

Kyoya pulled away, noting how flushed she looked, before smirking in the direction of the twins, "As you can see, I lay full domain over Haruhi, and would fully appreciate you refraining from touching her. She is mine, and is both delicate, and expensive, and I don't think either of you could afford the steep price- with interest, might I add, that she costs."

Kaoru gave Haruhi a knowing smile, almost sad, really. He mouthed, "I knew it."

Haruhi, who was blushing, and confused, could merely smile and nod.

 _Why didn't I fall in love with him?_

But while the only person who she believed would support her and Kyoya spoke with his eyes to her, Hikaru teemed with rage.

Kaoru, almost reflectively shot his arm out, and held his brother in place. "Calm down!"

"I AM CALM! DO I LOOK CALM, HARUHI? I DO, DON'T I?!"

Haruhi shook out of Kyoya's grasp, and walked up to the livid and flushed boy straining against his brothers strong hold, "You don't." She said softly.

Her hand came around and cupped his face. "When you do calm down, I'll explain, okay?"

Hikaru nodded numbly. Kaoru mouthed "Thank you."

* * *

 **WOOOOWWW! That took way too long. I re-wrote this chapter like eighteen times (fourteen, actually) but yes. It's now done.**

 **You all proud of me?**

 **Now for the questions!**

 **Do you want things to be super dramatic, or angsty, or staying calm and fluffy?**

 **Any ships with Hikaru?**

 **Any ships with Kaoru?**

 **Twincest?**

 **CATS/KITTENS?! (Not in the story, or maybe in the story. Specify, like, "CATS/KITTENS, but in general." Or, "CATS/KITTENS FOR SURE IN THE FIC, ARE YOU STUUUPPPAADDD?"**

 **Didja miss me? I just wanna know. VALIDATE ME, DAMMIT.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry to do this to you all, you've waited so long for a chapter, and I just haven't wrote. Okay, here's my deal, I'm out of ideas.**

 **Can y'all gimme some prompts for the next chappie?**

 **Or some ideas on what you want in general?**

 **_ This is the worst! I wan't to write like, a whole novella for you, and I can't! Ugh, not happy.**

 **So, leave your prompts, ideas, and other things of that nature in the reviews, and I'll do my best!**

 **You've got until next Friday, and that Saturday you'll have your chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading, and I love you all!**

 **-Phantom**


	14. Chapter 14

**I FINALLY WROTE A THING.**

* * *

Hikaru stared blankly at her, wondering just how she could say what she just had to him honestly.

"I really do love him." She said, not a trace of hesitation in her voice.

Kaoru sat as silently as he could, holding his brothers hand in the hope that he'd let the anger fizzle out, the death-grip was traumatic for his hand, but he dealt with it silently.

"She-" Kyoya began.

"Shut up, Kyoya." Haruhi bit. Since the conversation had begun, he kept trying to say things asthough he was Haruhi.

 _He can't speak for me. **I** say how **I** feel._

The girl grew irritable with her smug boyfriend next to her, reveling in the glory that _he_ had won Haruhi's love and affection, not Hikaru, not Kaoru, not Tamaki, or Mori. It was _him_ that Haruhi had chosen out of all of her options.

He was not going to forget that.

Kaoru for the first time during the conversation spoke up, "Can I ask a question?"

Haruhi nodded slowly. "Thank you, Haruhi. If he were to hurt you in any way, would I be allowed to end his life?"

She shook her head violently, "No! Don't be stupid! That's illegal, and we've got Arisa for that, don't we?"

Kaoru nodded, "Is violently maiming allowed?"

"Yes, you can do that. As long as there's no way to trace it back to you."

Kyoya sat there bewildered by the conversation, discussing who would kill Kyoya and when. As they chatted on he sensed something, every time he tried to make any contact with Haruhi, sitting silently on a couch across from a still seething Hikaru, and a now murderous Kaoru, she'd pull away. She was mad at him, wasn't she?

"Yes, but your problem lies in the fact that you need to be able to hide the body before anyone could find it, that, or dispose of it. Acid should do the trick, if you were really that desperate." Kaoru explained.

Hikaru interrupted with a sharp stand, pulling Kaoru up slightly, "I have to go." He shook himself from his brothers grasp, and stormed off, the saner twin ran after him, "Hikaru, wait!"

And the couple was alone.

Haruhi was quickly reminded of her anger and decided to join the twins, "I should go catch him," She said coldly, running off.

Haruhi, from years of track and cross-country at her old school, was fairly fast, choosing to use the sound of the heavy footfalls, as well as Kaorus shouting for his brother as her guide.

Her footfalls were light and quiet, in contrast to those of the twins, heavy and loud.

She finally caught up to the two of them somewhere in the gardens, to see, sitting sorrowfully against an autumn stained tree, with his brother clenching his shoulders.

She noticed he was silently crying.

That was all the convincing she needed, sitting down swiftly against the tree, next to him, she wrapped a strong arm around his other shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Who am I going to blame? Nobody but myself. I didn't try hard enough..." He whispered back.

"I'm still sorry."

He nodded slowly in acknowledgement of the apology, still not really able to process what was happening and why. The seething boy cooled, and was now left as a vounerable puddle in Haruhi's arms.

They sat there for a while, just in silence, not really sure what to say, and enjoying the quiet healing.

* * *

Kyoya stared at the door, wide open, hearing traces of Haruhi's light footfalls receding into the distance.

She was surely angry with him.

But why though?

Kyoya couldn't fathom a reason why she'd be so angry with him. He was polite to their friend, so that should've covered most, if not all, the things that set her off.

He just continued to sit there, before running a hand through his hair, and calling his limo to take him home.

He decided he would be leaving early today.

* * *

The three talked after what was probably an hour of them just sitting in silence. They confessed things to one another that nobody else would ever hear, they talked, they laughed, they cried.

It was glorious.

Haruhi could never go to Kyoya and just... Verbally vomit that which was on her mind.

She couldn't bring herself to.

The more she thought about it, the more she hated the idea of being intimate with him whatsoever.

She understood full well that she was skipping a class right now, but didn't care in the slightest, she was currently listening to Hikaru ramble about how much he loves her and how he wants her to remain safe and happy, as she thought about Kyoya.

 _Kissing him? No. Hugging him? Fine. Holding hands with him? No. Cuddling him? No._

She listened attentively until Hikaru was done with his rant, and she said, as she seemed to be saying a lot lately, "I'm still sorry."

The final bell rang, and they didn't have to host this Friday, what with half the club on some trip in the mountains... Not to mention half the coustemers as well.

They drove her home in comfortable silence, and they walked her to the door.

As they reached for a hug, she kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Brotherly." She had reminded them.

Both were blushing bright red as they walked back into the car, only to argue about who she kissed longer.

* * *

Haruhi spent the rest of the afternoon in a perpetual state of confusion.

Was she really, honestly, truly in love with Kyoya?

Why wasn't she comfortable with him anymore?

What of the Hitachiin twins?

Mori?

Hunny? Okay, no, she was fine the way she was with him, she remembered with a sigh of relief.

... Tamaki?

She really just couldn't tell anymore.

That was a feeling she would get very comfortable with.

* * *

 **This took too long... Okay, bad news. Midterms.**

 **ANOTHER HIATUS, I KNOW WHAT TEH FUQ! But still, midterms *cries* I must study. I'll see you in December.**


End file.
